


Ich Höre Dich Rufen, Undyne

by SpookySusie



Series: Smutty Commissions [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Christmas present, Death Wish, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fighting Kink, Kinda, Knifeplay, Light Asphyxiation, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Out of Body Experiences, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Songfic, Spiritual, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Susyne, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySusie/pseuds/SpookySusie
Summary: Susie goes to sea to kill herself, offering herself to the Monster of the Deep. What she finds beneath the water may, in fact, give her a will to live...Susyne smutty songfic inspired fromMarian by The Sisters of Mercy. Krismas present for Geckota![Join my Discord server!]





	Ich Höre Dich Rufen, Undyne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geckota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckota/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a simple Christmas present for Geckota, but it ended up being super long and taking well over eight hours to write. However, I'm really proud of the product, and I hope you guys enjoy it, too!
> 
> Before I begin: Susie is twenty-three and is stated as such. This is an AU somewhat connected to [The Other Face of the Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574234/chapters/38837573) and will be discussed a bit later on in that story, so stay tuned! There's also lots of inspiration from personal, spiritual experiences. Essentially, I'll stick with 2000s-era warnings: Don't Like, Don't Read. Leave this fic alone. Thanks!
> 
> Also, you should absolutely follow Geckota on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notgeckota), [deviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/geckota), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ge_ckota/)! This work wouldn't've become what it was without his support, of course, nor would The Other Face of the Coin have continued. His art is absolutely stunning, and you should appreciate it, too!

Nobody comes to this place because they want to live, and I am no exception. There’s stories told about the monster of the deep, with the razor-sharp teeth to cut us away from the cruelty that is this reality.

I’m no stranger to teeth or monsters, being and having both myself, but the idea of an entity more powerful than me taking me out of my misery was intoxicating.

The world would be a better place without a Susie.

_ In a sea of faces, _

_ In a sea of doubt _

I had learned to swim as a way of facing my fears; as a sort of fiery reptilian monster, it was only natural for me to fear water. 

But the Susie fears nothing.

Not even death.

So I descend into the waters, my only light the moon above, covering the ripples in the sea with a whitish sheen. I figure, worst case scenario, in the offchance that the sea monster doesn’t exist, I can use the bricks I managed to smuggle with me in a backpack on the shore and allow myself to sink to the mystery realm below.

But best case scenario, the Undyne can end my suffering.

_ In this cruel place  _

_ Your voice above the maelstrom _

The water around me begins to move independently from my swimming. Almost-subtle ebbs and flows push me around, and instinctually, I tried to fight against the tide, until I hear a low chuckle.

“What does someone like you need in my domain?”

“Someone like me?” I manage, treading in vain. “What does that mean?”

The water begins to swirl a bit, a warning of a storm to come. But the monster doesn’t come from the depths; rather, from the rocks above, as though she has been watching this entire time.

With a splash, the deep blue figure joins me in the water. I feel webbed hands on my shoulder, legs wrapping around one of mine. 

“A girl made of fire, meeting with the woman of the waters.” She turns me to face her, gripping harder into my shoulders. “Why did you come here?”

My breath catches in my throat, along with some saltwater I’ve accidentally swallowed.

She’s  _ beautiful _ and  _ terrifying _ in ways I’m sure how to describe. Her teeth are just as sharp and threatening as the local stories, but there’s something different about her eyes than I imagined: determined, sure, but there’s something else. Something kind, perhaps? I’ve never been used to seeing that in anyone.

“If you’ve come this far, why don’t we go for a swim?”

_ In the wake of this ship of fools _

_ I'm falling further down _

I expect her to kill me now, as she brings me under the surface, but instead, it feels as though we’re flying, soaring above an underwater city.

An underwater  _ city _ .

It’s a primitive city that she rushes me to, swimming out, deep into the waters faster than I could ever swim myself, and through the blur of the dark water, I can see the bioluminescent glow of strange coral that I’ve never seen before. Regular fish swim in and out of tiny coral houses. Other sea monsters like Undyne swim around, looking up at us curiously. 

I feel Undyne move slightly, adjusting her grip on me to wave to the city below, before kicking to bring us back to the surface.

“Why am I alive?” I ask her as I catch my breath.

“Why would I kill you?” Undyne asks with a laugh. Somehow, those teeth don’t feel threatening, but rather, a sharp mirth. “Hell, why would I kill anyone?”

“Isn’t that what you do?”

Undyne studies me with those yellow-and-blue eyes of hers, glowing in the moonlight. “I only kill when I have reason. Engineers polluting my waters. Fishermen capturing my people. But an innocent girl like you?” She frowns. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-three.”

“An innocent  _ woman _ like you.”

“I’m far from innocent. Why else would I try to end my life here?”

“End your life?” She looks angry now, her teeth unsheathed. “You’re looking for a merciful death from a monster you’ve never met?” Her laugh is bitter as she drags me back to the surface, not showing me her underwater city again. “If you want to die so badly, you’ll have to fight me for it. Conquer me, in my domain, and I’ll give you your death.”

“But that’s impossible.”

“I know.” Undyne set me on the dock and gave me a wink. “I’ll be seeing you...what’s your name?”

“Susie.”

“Susie. You’ll be back. And I’ll be here.”

And with a flip, she dives back into the depths, not to be seen again that night.

I pack my bricks and head back home. 

Perhaps practicing to defeat Undyne is a good way to live in the short term...

_ If you can see me, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Reach out and take me home… _

So that’s exactly what I do. Every night, I settle into the water, waiting for Undyne to show. I never wait long, for as I see on her perch above the rocks, she waits for me. 

“I’ve never met someone so determined to die,” she muses. “Have at me, then.”

She descends to my spot in the water, prepared to tear me apart, and instead of embracing death, I fight back. I block her strikes head-on, and she grins.

“You’ve gotten me figured out so quickly!” she cackles. “Have you been asking around about how I fight? Studying the local scum?”

“Nah.” I block another strike, treading desperately to keep my head up. “I just figure I’ll fight the way I normally fight.”

“Head on?”

“Yeah.”

“Brilliant. I’d like to see what you can do with weapons.” With a shove, I’m underwater, watching the surprisingly-quick movements of Undyne and the city below us. I fight to not sink too far, but a large part of me doesn’t understand why.

I’m doing this so she can kill me, so I can be at rest and the world can be rid of Susie.

But yet...

_ I hear you calling, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Across the water, _

_ Across the wave _

I bring my axe from the Dark World this time, though I’m not sure how blade physics will work underwater. But Undyne and her realm of water monsters are made of magic, as is my axe, so I hope for the best.

Undyne has spears.

They look like the bioluminescent homes beneath the waves, where she and her people live, only instead of the eerie calm the view gives me, they’re sharp as they graze my shoulder, filling me with adrenaline.

No, not adrenaline.

Determination.

_ I hear you calling, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Can you hear me calling you, too? _

My need to defeat her, axe on impossible spear, or fists on fists, or whatever way I can conquer the being that is Undyne, becomes an obsession, though...it’s not centric on my demise anymore. I wish I understood what Undyne was doing to me.

Days pass. Weeks pass. Months pass, and I’m still trying to fight this water demon. 

On days I can’t find her, I scream from the dock before plunging into her depths. She usually grabs me by the ankles then, dragging me under, but it doesn’t feel threatening.

Our fights have gone from violent and determined to playful. Almost loving?

_ Save me, _

_ Save me, _

_ Save me from the grave... _

_ Undyne _

One day, six months after I first met Undyne, we’re floating together, staring at the stars above the sea, and she tells me tales of generations past, how there’s so many less stars than she remembers, how there used to be more colors in the sky than just the inky black, before the disgusting humans tore it all away.

And I listen.

I feel her webbed hands graze mine, almost asking for permission to hold.

I give in. 

The first loving touch between rivals.

_ Undyne, there's a weight above me _

_ And the pressure is all too strong _

“Undyne,” I say finally. “I don’t think...I want to die anymore.”

“That was all part of the plan,” she replies. “Give someone to live for, give someone to fight for, and they’ll no longer want to die.” She turns to me, placing her free webbed hand on my head. “The fact that you can withstand water at all proves to me that you’re strong enough to fight me, which means...you’re too strong to die, especially like that.” She sighs, her face falling a bit. “I should know. I used to be just like you.”

_ To breathe deep _

_ Breathe long and hard _

_ To take the water down and go to sleep _

“What do you mean, you used to be like me?”

“I used to want to die, too.” She emits a laugh sharper than her teeth. “Watching my people torn to shreds before my eyes, having to sacrifice so much for my people, just to stay alive...part of me wanted to just drown in the oil by my old home, before we moved to this part of the sea. But I learned to fight. I became a queen among undines. And if I need to pass the gift, the determination to keep fighting, to never die, then so be it.” She squeezes my hand. “I think it’s safe to say I won the battle, fair and square,” she adds with a smirk, her teeth poking between her lips.

“Hardly.” A strange sensation pulls at my gut, and I roll over in her arms, planting my lips on hers.

Her throat makes a startled sound, then a guttural moan before she accepts the kiss, her teeth scraping against my lips, before the sharpness of teeth graze against my own. 

Our tongues meet, and she tastes salty, though I’m not sure if it’s my relieved tears, the ocean, or her natural flavor. Salt mixes with blood as my tongue accidentally bumps with her teeth, the slice in my tongue stinging as the salt hits the wound.

But I don’t mind, and she doesn’t appear to, either, as she laps at the beads of red before they hit the water.

_ To sink still further _

_ Beneath the fatal wave _

“I think you’re right, Susie,” she says when she pulls away finally, speaking against my face. Somehow, she’s still holding me up, keeping me from sinking deeper in her domain. “You  _ have _ conquered me.”

“How so?”

Her eyes flash. “Only with that win...you’ve begun a new game.”

“What’s that game?” I think I know what she’s referring to, but I just wanna hear her say it.

“Love, Susie. With all our fights, you’ve made this warrior fall for you.”

_ Undyne, I think I'm drowning _

_ This sea is killing me _

“Then, if I’ve won...don’t I deserve a death?”

Her eyes widen. “No! You just said--”

“Not  _ that _ kind of death. Ain’t there, like, a phrase the French made?  _ La petit mort _ ?

Her blue cheeks quickly turned bright red, deeper than her hair, as she realized what I was saying. “You want to...you want me to touch you?”

“A new mode of combat, yeah? A fight between lovers.”

“You’re a funny monster, Susie.”

“I try--” I intend on kissing her again as I lean forward, but she flips me over, into her depths.

“ _ Then prepare for your tiny death, Susie _ ,” she purrs in my ear.

_ I hear you calling, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Across the water,  _

_ Across the wave _

She takes me somewhere else this time, away from her precious city. It is then I realize that the rock she has been watching me on isn’t just a boulder, but a cave, with stalactites or stalagmites or whatever the fuck they’re called (I didn’t pay enough attention in class to remember the difference).

“I figured we should have some...privacy, before I give you your death,” Undyne chuckles, bringing me up to air so I could catch my breath. “It’d be a shame for all my people to see me absolutely  _ ruin _ you.” She’s near my ear now, her teeth grazing the part of my earlobe that isn’t covered in giant plugs. I shiver as I feel those webbed hands on my thighs, traveling to my hips as she swims behind me. Just when I think she’s about to slip her hands in my pants, or to figure out how to undo the bondage straps and chains I wear on them, she searches my pockets.

“You sure weigh yourself down,” she muses. “Extra training?”

I manage a nod as she pulls out the random things I keep in my pockets. A wallet. Loose change. Pins and spikes that fell off my jacket that I took off before going in the water. A soggy granola bar. Mace. Some rubber bands. A spiky leather bracelet that I wasn’t currently wearing. And, finally, a Swiss Army Knife.

Carefully, she sets the fistfuls of odd objects on the rocky shore of the cave before turning to me, blade extracted.

“I noticed this slip out of your pocket once when we were sparring. I put it back in your pocket before you noticed. I figured you carried it around with you for self-defense. One can never be too careful, right?” She approaches me, the blade still out. The knife grazes my skin, and I feel myself quiver beneath her.

She runs the knife along my chin, my neck, down the collar of my shirt, before she takes it with one hand and cuts my shirt off, ripping it clean in half with her hand and the blade.

“I figured you’re the type who likes to play with danger,” she says as she casts away the fabric, putting it with the rest of my belongings. “After all, we met on your death wish.” She catches the waistband of my pants with the knife, but seeing how complicated they are, it appears that she has a change of heart with the furrow of her brows. 

“Take them off.”

“Um! I think I’ll have to be on the surface for that!”

Undyne motions with her knife. “Then get out and take them off.”

Gods, I’ve never wanted someone so badly. Arms and legs weak, I scamper out of the water and strip, showing just how uncomplicated my pants really are; they just need to be unbuttoned and zipped. I add my boxers and sports bra to the mix, too, because I don’t have very many of either and am unsure of what I’d do if Undyne cut them off.

_ I hear you calling, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Can you hear me calling you, too? _

“What about you?” I ask, motioning toward Undyne’s armor. I’m not sure how an entity manages to swim in full armor, but I assumed it’s made of magic, like the rest of her.

She raises her arms, and her armor is removed in a flash of blue, the same way she summons her spears. With a few surprisingly-elegant motions, she removes the physical layers of clothes beneath it before setting them on the same rock as I was standing in.

She leans back against the water, kicking toward me, splashing my now-shivering-and-naked self. “Get in, or I’ll drag you.”

“You won’t,” I scoff, crossing my arms.

“Don’t hide them,” Undyne replies, motioning with her knife. “And don’t tempt me.”

Oh, but I  _ want _ to tempt her. I want to see everything she’scapable of. It’s getting a bit hard to stand upright now as my arousal throbs through me, pulsing in a fast rhythm that makes my legs quiver.

“Gods, I could just devour you,” Undyne teases. “Get the fuck in here.”

And with a grasp on my ankles, she drags me down to the depths. 

_ Save me, _

_ Save me, _

_ Save me from the grave... _

My head grazes against the rock during my descent, but when Undyne’s hands rest upon my head as I submerge, the pain ebbs immediately until it dissolves to nothing.

Of  _ course _ someone like her has healing abilities.

She scans me as we’re underwater for a while, her red hair swimming around her like a threatening tide, but her expression is surprisingly gentle. She inches ever closer as I exhale in small increments, trying to maintain my oxygen.

I’ve never kissed underwater before, but there’s a first for everything, and Undyne is a lot of firsts for me. She takes me then, her prize upon her lips, tongue exploring my mouth and teeth as she searches between my legs with her webbed fingers. 

She pulls me up for air before she speaks again. “So desperate,” she chuckles, massaging the outside of my vagina. “You really  _ do _ like danger, don’t you.”

I’m about to say yes, but she slips the beginning of one finger inside me, just before her webbing begins, massaging the webbing against my clit, and I can’t help the whine that escapes me.

“So strong, but so cute. Let’s see what other noises you can make.”

_ Was ich kann und was ich könnte _

_ Weiss ich gar nicht mehr _

_ (What I can do and what I could do anymore _

_ I hardly know) _

“I’ve fought you, and I’m sure I’ll fight you more. You have strength and stamina.” 

She’s stirring me even further now, and my voice echoes around the cavern. I’ve never heard myself this loud before, and it’s not just because of the shape of the cave. I’ve never felt so...loved, intimately, and I can’t hold the sounds in. It feels as though, if I didn’t scream, the noises would be caught in my lungs and chest, and I would fucking explode. 

Not only that, but I didn’t expect this to feel as good as it did underwater, but I’m not sure what I expected, either. After all, Undyne must be much more than just an undine. The way she fights, the way she commands the water around her and bends the local maritime weather to her command…

She must be a goddess.

Yet here she is, treating  _ me _ like one instead.

“And because of this stamina,” she continues, “I feel like you can handle what I wanna do to you.”

“What’s that?” I manage, taking a knuckle between my teeth to keep from shouting as she slips another finger in. 

“This.” And she pulls me under with her, my head now submerged. 

Fuck. I can’t scream anymore, for if I exhale too much at once, I’ll pass out. I can’t breathe under here like she can.

I’m dizzy as she fucks me, holding me close by the hips. I watch the water pass in and out of the gills on the sides of her neck, her breathing growing heavier as she exerts more effort. It’s so hard not to exhale as she pounds into me, swimming forward until my back collides in the submerged part of the rock. 

Another finger is added, and a light ignites in her eyes, similar to the fire that lives within me. I can’t help but release a scream, and my oxygen is depleted. My vision begins to go dark in the corners of my eyes.

_ Gib mir wieder etwas schönes _

_ Zieh mich aus dem meer _

_ (Give me something beautiful again _

_ Pull me out of the sea) _

Undyne seems to notice this and surfaces, bringing me to the oxygen. I inhale sharply, causing me to cough, but Undyne hasn’t let up. My vision slowly focuses on her face, the dark rings around my vision disappearing to an aroused blur.

I feel my walls clench, something spilling out of me that isn’t water, and she stops suddenly. 

I bare my fangs, letting them unsheath to their full length, something Undyne has seen a few times.

“Did I upset you?” she teases, giving a few shallow thrusts.

I make a gutteral noise at her, too turned-on and desperate for actual words. I grind my pussy against her hand, and she thrusts a few deep thrusts, far too slowly than I need.

“You’re beautiful,” she says. “Even when you’re angry. Now, what do you want?”

“Fuck,” I manage behind my teeth. They’re always a bit hard to talk around when they’re like this.

“Fuck...what?”

“Fuck  _ me _ !” I beg, pleading behind my damp bangs, clutching onto her shoulders for dear life. 

“How do you want it?” She quirks an eyebrow. “Like this?” She gives a few quick, shallow thrusts, just before the sweet spot she surely has noticed I have. “Or like  _ this _ ?” Her fingers curl right against the spot I adore, and I scream as her thrusts quicken, hard enough to repeatedly slam me into the rock behind me.

“L-like that!” I wrap my legs around her waist, digging my nails into her shoulder with one hand and drawing blood on my opposite fist. “Fuck...don’t stop!”

She slows down.

“Undyyyyyyne!” I growl. “Please!”

“So polite,” she chuckles, yet she delivers. Three fingers deep, faster and harder than ever, she pins me completely against the rock. She leaves a trail of kisses on my neck and collarbone, over to my shoulder, back to my neck as I feel that familiar ball of heat begin to develop. My voice raises, as do my hips, creating a current in the water as she pounds into me.

“Undyne, I--”

She shoots me a knowing look with...something new all over her face. It must be love. “Come for me, Susie.”

_ Ich höre dich rufen,  _

_ Undyne, _

_ Kannst du mich schreien hören? _

_ ( _ _ I hear you calling,  _

_ Undyne, _

_ Can you hear me screaming?) _

I’ve been with plenty of women before--some casual, some romantic--but nothing like this, nor have I ever come so hard in my damn life. Something falls from the cave ceiling as I release my scream, and Undyne sinks her teeth into my shoulder, the warmth of my blood contrasting with the cool water around us.

Except for whatever warmth is coming from me, surrounding us like a musky cloud. I’ve been reduced to almost nothing beneath this woman, quivering and panting, eyes out of focus to the point they’re only seeing white.

Undyne is still thrusting, just slowing down the pace, her other hand massaging my ever-quivering legs. 

“Are you okay?”

_ Ich bin hier allein _

_ ( _ _ I am here alone) _

I’m not sure if I’m okay, honestly. Something about what Undyne did was...more than just sex. It felt as though our souls intermingled, like I had a strange epiphany of something, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what it was. 

I see...things in the whiteness of my eyes, as I feel Undyne withdraw her fingers and hold me close, floating on her back and holding me to her chest as she pets my messy hair. 

Eternal flames, like the ones I accidentally conjured when I was a kid in my fourth foster home.

Black cloaks.

An axe.

Many graves, as far as the eye can see, some stone, others just unnamed wood markers.

Silken fabrics.

Teeth.

Horns.

Symbols I don’t recognize.

But in all of it, the loudest of them all is the sight of Undyne’s eyes, which melt away the white and all the flames of eternal damnation.

_ Ich höre dich rufen,  _

_ Undyne, _

_ Ohne deine hilfe _

_ Verliere ich mich in diesem ort _

_ (I hear you calling, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Without your help _

_ I will lose myself in this place) _

“Hey, hey, are you okay? Are you conscious? Did you lose too much air?” Undyne asks as my eyes meet hers. Her eyebrows are furrowed with worry, her mouth frowning as her slimy hands hold my face up to look at her.

I wheeze, then shake my head. “Nah. I just...I’ve never come that hard in my life. I feel like I…” My voice trails off, as I’m not sure how to make sense of what I saw.

My hands brush against the gills on her neck idly as I think, and she stiffens, her pupils instantly dilating, and we’re sinking again, now just outside the cave, no rocks to lean against.

Oh.

It’s then I realize...those must be a sort of erogenous zone for her.

_ I hear you calling, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Across the water _

_ Across the wave _

So I do what any useless lesbian like myself would do.

One hand stroking the gills on her neck the other searching down, I feel the muscles in her abdomen clench. She adjusts her position for me to reach between her legs better by scrunching herself up a little, and I hold her close with one hand, my lips meeting the outside of her gills.

Right as my tongue meets the outside, my fingers find her pussy, even though it’s so hard to see in this part of the dark underwater. It’s nearly pitch black, yet with Undyne in my arms, I know no harm can come to either of us. 

With a gasp and a rush of water through the slits in her gills, she emits a low, singsong noise, the sounds that undines and similar water demons like her make when they lure sailors to their deaths. My arousal restarts itself deep within my soul, spreading a fire around me, burning my skin, despite being underwater.

_ I hear you calling, _

_ Undyne, _

_ Can you hear me calling you, too? _

Her voice raises in pitches I didn’t know I’m capable of hearing as I slide inside her, one finger first. Then, with the spreading of her legs and the gurgled, underwater murmurs of, “Please, Susie!” I add another.

I exhale slightly, trying to surface to catch my breath, but she’s heavy and I can’t bring her with me. Her eyes are closed with pleasure, teeth retracted and bared, low songs mixed with gutteral, monstrous screams.

I think this is one of the moments where I realize I’m in love with her.

I move upward a bit, away from her gills to use another hand to massage her clit. Her song dissolves into just screams, a burst of blue light and energy engulfing us, still whispers of “Please please please please!” ringing through the water. 

My heart races. 

I’m almost out of air and I still can’t lift her, so instead of giving what she had coming for her, I give her release.

If my strange, morbid imagery was power when  _ I _ came, then whatever energy exudes from her is nothing like anything I’ve experienced before. Her body coils, then relaxes in an explosion of what I can only describe as life itself. 

The sea around us is no longer dark, the coral in varying shades of oranges and blues and things I can’t make out. I see the fish surrounding us, schools of curious minnows shimmering in the light of life itself.

This life-energy seems to make Undyne come to her senses, as I’m fighting my ability to keep my breath held. My lungs are spasming, gasping for any oxygen I can find.

She grabs me, murmurs a gurgled apology, and brings me to the surface.

_ Save me _

_ Save me  _

_ Save me from the grave... _

_ Undyne _

Surprisingly, we’re not far from the docks I normally enter through. As she holds me close, relaxed in her afterglow, she makes her way there.

“Can you leave the water?” I ask finally.

She lifts her head a bit to look at me. “I have regular lungs, yes. Why? Do you want me to?”

“Yeah, um. Remember when we were talking about, like, ‘love’ stuff earlier?”

“Yes.”

“I...I think I love you. I don’t want to have to leave you at the shore. I want you to come with me!”

I can almost see the thoughts swimming in Undyne’s mind as we are; slow, methodical, and almost confused. “I just realized that we left your stuff in the cave,” Undyne says, “so let’s go back and get that, and I’ll follow you home. How do you get here, anyway?”

“By bike,” I say. “Motorcycle. Can’t afford a car, and...a friend of mine modified it to fit someone of my, uh, stature.”

She grins. “You tiny, mighty thing. Will I fit on it?”

“I think so. My friend is...pretty big himself, and he hasn’t had any issues.”

“So you’re taking a demon from the waters on your motorcycle to your own domain?”

I snort. “It’s hardly a domain. It’s an apartment.”

“I still want to see where the Susie lives, especially now that she  _ still _ lives.” 

We arrive at the cave then, and I struggle to put on my still-soaking clothes and shove everything back in my pockets.

“We’re going to freeze,” Undyne notes, putting on her own clothing before summoning her armor. It’s then that I’m disappointed that I’ve only seen her in low light. I only catch a glimpse of soft breasts and large, light blue areolas before her shirt covers them. “I hope you don’t have to go far.”

“It’s not far, but normally, I bring a change of clothes. Today...I didn’t have that sense,” I admit with a laugh. 

We face each other then, Undyne in her enchanted undine armor, and me in my baggy bondage pants and sports bra. 

Ungraceful as ever, I say, “I think I’m in love with you.”

She takes my hands. I notice that the webbing is disappearing, her fingers now just looking like regular, blue monster lady hands. “I  _ know _ I’m in love with you.”

We kiss again, this time not with the desperate passion of before, but something soft, gentle. Her tongue only lightly glides against my salt-chapped lips before she pulls away.

“Now take me to your place, Susie. And let’s explore this new battlefield of love…”


End file.
